crapthatscoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Bucket
Bucket is a contestant who competed on CRAPthatscool season 1. He was the 9th player eliminated, taking 8th place. He is currently competing in CTC 7. Personality "Bucket is one of those characters you always looking for. He's nice, clever, and a great sense of humor. He's a great person to make a friend with right? Well mostly. Why mostly. On one hand, Bucket is nice to the weaker contestants. When they got picked by bullies or isn't strong enough, you know he was there. Clever because Bucket can be made almost anything. From stuffs, he finds on the ground to work on the machine. You know, there's a word he learns and it's called improvising. And A great sense of humor because he was making fun of someone he hates. Including himself. So humorous, he made his friends laugh. On the other hand, Bucket can sometimes a pain in the bucket. And by that, I mean the way he acts. That when the label The Dud With The Attitude show up. Bucket can be a jerk to someone he hates like Cotton Candy or Mango. So that would make him the bully instead of them. On the negative side of the clever side, Bucket can be overreacting if they are running out of time. And the great sense of humor part, even know Bucket likes to make fun of someone he hates, he taking it too far. Then he jokes would be too mean spirited. However, it doesn't mean you should stay away from him. Bucket himself finds it the same way. He knew he was in a pain in the bucket. he knew he was a jerk, and he knew it wasn't funny. So what he will do. He just stops doing that. He knew that this will scare off his teammates and the other team on BFCK. He's doesn't want to be a bad guy. All he wants is to keep everyone safe and happy." Quoted from PlanetBucket22’s Contestant Application. Gameplay Bucket was one of the first three contestants to win the first challenge in the first season placing himself into 2nd place. He and the other two team captains goal was to choose everyone but Fedora onto their team so they will eliminate him. His teammates consisted of FroYo, Ketchup Packet, Keyboard, and Toothpaste, and his team was called "The Brilliant Bonbons." Throughout the game after the first challenge, Bucket had a hard time getting first place in any of the challenges only win once but he's the most safest contestant in season 1. Aside from CTC 1 (Elimination 2) where they eliminated Ketchup Packet, his team wasn't up for elimination but one of his teammates won the challenge for their team. Because of Bucket participated in all of the challenges, this increased a chance of his teammates to be saved from the elimination, rather be winning the challenge or not. Even in the merge with a point system, Bucket managed to save himself from being up for elimination. There is one instance that Bucket placed first at challenge 7 boosting up his safety ratio. It was until Challenge 9 where the point system is finished, putting him up for elimination for the first time since challenge 2 but he was sadly eliminated from the game. Trivia * Bucket enjoys strawberry ice cream. ** Bucket has later grew tired from eating strawberries and now enjoying pistachio. * "Bucket is immune to being frozen because he's and I quote, "The Ice Bucket!" * "Bucket can breath underwater for a hour." * Bucket has literally become a different person from what he was in the first season. ** The reason for his absence because he was inside his studio for 4 years forgetting almost everything he has done and everyone he knows. Category:Male Category:8th Place Category:CTC 1 Category:Contestant Category:CTC 7